


What's A Little Time Travel Between Friends

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Rip Week 2019, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip recruits John Constantine for a mission but won’t give him any details.





	What's A Little Time Travel Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3: Unusual Friends – Rip has had some interesting relationships with the Legends and people he’s met on his travels. This is a day to focus on all those unusual friendships, canon compliant or not.  
>  A short fic today. Enjoy.

The pavement came rushing up to meet him as he was tossed out the pub onto the street and into a puddle.

“Well, your beer tasted like piss,” John yelled at them, patting himself to find a cigarette.

A shadow covered him making John sigh, he wasn’t drunk enough to deal with idiots.

“John Constantine, I see you’re making friends as always,” a familiar voice made John look up.

“Rip Hunter,” John rolled his eyes, continuing to look for the cigarette he knew he had, “What’s a smug bastard like you doing here?”

The other man smiled amused, “I was here to ask you to look at something for me. But if you prefer, I can leave you lying in the gutter.”

Ignoring the hand Rip offered him, John clambered to his feet finally finding the cigarette he was looking for and lighting it.

“Guessing it’s something interesting and urgent for you to come for my help,” John noted, taking a long drag, “So tell me.”

A smile covered Rip’s face before he coughed when John blew smoke in his face, “It’s something you need to see.”

“Okay,” John motioned him to move. While walking along with the other man John asked, “Gideon have anything good to drink onboard?”

Rip chuckled, “Nope but she will detox you and stop the hangover.”

Shrugging he took another long drag on his cigarette, “I suppose that’ll do.”

“I’d finish that before we reach the ship,” Rip noted, “I’m pretty sure Gideon will douse you to put out the ‘fire’ she detects.”

John snorted amused theatrically taking another drag, “Gideon loves me, she’s just pretending I annoy her.”

 

“Gideon, when are you going to leave this idiot and run away with me?” John asked the moment she finished detoxing him.

“That is…”

“Ignore him, Gideon,” Rip stated before she could go into the explanation that she was an AI and integrated into the ship.

John chuckled, following Rip up to the bridge, “So are you going to tell me now what I’m here to help with.”

“As I said, it’ll be easier to show you,” Rip told him.

Dropping into one of the chairs on the bridge, John pulled the restraint down and held on to it. He really hated time travel, he’d been sick every time he’d done it so far, with the blindness one time being especially memorable, but Rip wouldn’t have come to him if it wasn’t important.

He kept his eyes closed as Rip started the ship and hoped this time he wouldn’t throw up. He could channel powerful forces through him to stop demons, his body had to be used to time travel by now. Hearing Rip announce they had arrived, John sighed relieved his stomach wasn’t rolling before he opened his eyes and to his surprise he could see.

“Are you ready?” Rip asked.

John nodded, “Guess so,” he noted, happy his speech was not impaired. John stood and found himself flat on the floor.

“Guess your legs were affected this time,” Rip noted amused, standing above him.

John glared up at the time traveller, “Smug bastard.”

 

He was beginning to get concerned as Rip led him from the ship through a field, into a small housing estate. That meant whatever he was needed for was around people and that was never a good thing.

They reached a nice red brick detached house with a neatly mowed front lawn that had rose bushes surrounding it. Rip walked up the driveway without hesitation and opened the front door.

Confused John followed, stepping into the warm house the smell of chocolate cookies in the air. Following Rip in through the door to the living room, John stalled trying to work out what was going on.

“Miranda?” John demanded seeing his friend’s wife sitting on the couch looking as amazed to see him as he was to see her.

“John, this is a surprise,” Miranda turned to her husband who simply raised a questioning eyebrow, she nodded rolling her eyes, “Alright.”

Rip smiled and disappeared, closing the door behind him.

“Why am I here?” John demanded.

Miranda chuckled, “You’re about to find out.”

The door opened and John turned to see Rip enter with a small bundle cradled in his arms.

“John,” Rip said softly, “I want you to meet our son, Jonas Gideon Hunter.”

Staring in amazement John looked down at the child fast asleep in his father’s arms.

“You couldn’t have just told me,” John chuckled as he gently stroked the baby boy’s cheek.

Rip shrugged slightly, “I didn’t think you’d come to see him if I did.”

Shaking his head John smiled at the other man, and the woman who for some reason had deigned to marry his friend, “Congratulations. Let’s hope he takes after his mother.”


End file.
